Inazuma Short Stories
by NekoKeira-chan
Summary: Compilation of short stories of the lives of our favorite soccer teams! Submit ideas for next chapter!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Minna-san! I see you've found my list of short stories :) These are just compilations of ideas that pop into my head. I don't think you can even call them short stories XD I just have no talent for making titles :P Most of them would be messy and unorganized. Sorry about that ^^; I write them at the top of my head with no planning whatsoever. I really hope you like them though. Suggestions are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading.

And now, presenting Inazuma Short Stories!

P.S. There isn't a fixed update date for this 'series'. (The stories aren't connected in anyway except if mentioned) It is only updated when I have inspiration to do so. (Sorry .)

P.P.S. Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5! So, it's not mine. I don't have enough money to own a show :P


	2. Inazuma Eleven  In Disguise

**Inazuma Eleven – In Disguise.**

Cast: Kazemaru Ichirouta, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto and Endou Mamoru (and other IJ cast but they're not important)

**IT'S MIDORI-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY!**

_Outside the mall, behind a bush._

Kazemaru: All right! So we have to get into the mall, get a gift for Midorikawa and come back out alive. In other words, don't get caught or we're dead.

Hiroto and Endou: **Nods** Hai!

Kazemaru: **Ties his hair up and hides it under a beanie; Puts a cloak on**

Hiroto: **Ties a scarf around neck to cover face; Wears a hat to hide hair; Puts on cloak**

Endou: **Dresses up as Midorikawa (complete with wig and contact lenses)**

Hiroto and Kazemaru: **Jawdrop** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Endou: Hiding my identity. **Grins**

Kazemaru: HOW? BY DRESSING UP AS ANOTHER INAZUMA JAPAN PLAYER?

Endou: Duh, that way no one will suspect it's me, Endou!

Hiroto: **Facepalm**

Kazemaru: Where did you even get that?

Endou: **Grins** From Hiroto's room.

Kazemaru: **Looks at Hiroto** Where did YOU get that? And WHY the hell do you have it?

Hiroto: **Stutters** P-personal reasons… **Fiddles with fingers and sheepishly looks away**

Kazemaru: Never mind… **Turns to Endou with eyes closed** How do you expect us to go into the mall without being recognized when you're dressed up as-

Hiroto: **Interrupts Kazemaru by poking his shoulder**

Kazemaru: What?

Hiroto: **Points at Endou who just came from inside the mall **Can we go now?

Kazemaru: **Sees Endou with a gift-wrapped box; jawdrop** Wha-? How did you-?

Endou: **Smiling** Easy. I just walked in there, found a Hiroto Cat Plushie, bought it and had it gift-wrapped before anyone even noticed I was Endou!

Hiroto: **pokes box** Hiroto… Cat… Plushie…?

Kazemaru: Oh… Well, if no one knew it was you, I guess- ENDOU, DID THEY SEE YOU AS MIDORIKAWA?

Endou: **Nods**

Kazemaru: Crap… **Grabs the two by the hands** C'mon, we've gotta get home before anyone else sees us.

_Midorikawa's Party_

Hiroto, Kazemaru and Endou: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIDORIKAWA-KUN!

Midorikawa: Arigatou, minna-san! **Sees gift and grabs it; shakes gift rapidly** What is it?

Endou: Open it!

Midorikawa: **Opens box to find Hiroto Cat Plushie** KAWAII! I'm gonna put this in my Hiroto Shrine!

Everyone: **Awkward silence**

Midorikawa: ^^; I said that out loud, didn't I?

Hiroto: H-hai…

Tobitaka: **Turns on TV; flicks through channels **Boring, boring, boring

Kidou: Flip to the news.

Tobitaka: **Flips to the news**

News Reporter: Today's Celebrity Gossip, Midorikawa from Inazuma Japan makes a surprise appearance at the mall! KYA! Look at the cutie!

Everyone: **Short silence** EH?

Midorikawa: B-but… I stayed home all day.

Kazemaru: **Facepalm**

Endou: See, Kazemaru, Hiroto! I told you I didn't get caught!


	3. Inazuma Eleven Fire Powered Love

Inazuma Eleven – Fire-Powered Love

**Message from Keira:** This story was suggested by Sweet-Cool-Twins! Okay, so pretty much a love triangle… I guess…. Okay, not really. XD Also, because of this fic, I found out that in the English Dub… Gazel's a girl… BAHAHA! I don't know… I just see him as a 'him'. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you like it!

**P.S.** In this story, Hiroto calls Burn and Gazel… erm… "Burn" and "Gazel" XD So, to be uniform, I'm going to call Hiroto "Gran" and Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi) "Aphrodi". I think it's simpler that way. Sorry if it's so darn confusing :P And, again, as for the title, I think it was supposed to refer to the team "Fire Dragon". (I say, "I think" because I forgot how I named this fanfic… XD)

**P.P.S. **Just a little warning. This fic is REALLY messy. I had no idea how to clean it up D: I'm so sorry… I just know there's gonna be some disappointed people out there. I'll try my best to do better in the next one, I promise! :D

Wow that was long… Okay, on with the fic!

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Inazuma Eleven. All I own is this story's plot. Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5**

Cast: Kiyama Hiroto 'Gran', Suzuno Fuusuke 'Gazel', Nagumo Haruya 'Burn', Afuro Terumi 'Aphrodi', Cho Chan Su and the rest of Fire Dragon (they're not as important)

* * *

><p>After the FFI, Korea's team, Fire Dragon, had returned to their country and continued to play soccer and train themselves for the next tournament. Months have passed and Gran has decided to visit his old friends, Burn and Gazel.<p>

_At Korea's National Stadium._

Gran: **Entering giant soccer field** Sugoi! It's so big! **Hears bickering from down below**

Burn & Gazel: **arguing loudly**

Other Fire Dragon players: **Used to the arguing; continued with practice**

Gran: ^^; Uhm… **Approaches Burn and Gazel **O-ohayou, Burn, Gazel…

Gazel: Eh? **Realizes it's Gran** Oi, Gran! You're finally here! **High fives**

Gran: **High fives back** How are yo-

Burn: **Tackles Gazel** Don't ignore me!

Burn and Gazel: **Fighting and rolling on the floor**

Gran: **Thinks to self** _Well, they haven't changed…_

Aphrodi: You can think that again.

Gran: **Startled** When did you get here? And… how'd you know what I was thinking…?

Aphrodi: **Shrug** You had the look.

Gran: What look?

Aphrodi: The look everyone has when they see them: "They haven't changed. They're still fighting."

Burn: **Stands up** Okay, then! What if I… What if I cheated on you? **Kisses Aphrodi** Not so funny now, is it?

Gazel: Bastard! **Pulls Aphrodi; Practically makes out with him** Ha! You're not the only one who can cheat!

Burn and Gazel: **Pulls each others' hair**

Aphrodi: **Sulking in a corner**

Gran: **Thinks** _When did he get there?_

Cho Chan Su: Don't worry about him. He just gets teased a lot when those two have one of their hot-headed arguments.

Gran: R-really…

Aphrodi: Gran… **Dark aura**

Gran: **Gulp **Y-yes?

Aphrodi: **Glares with dagger eyes** This is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't had left, I wouldn't be getting hickies every five seconds!

Cho Chan: See? What'd I say? He hates getting teased. Anyway, did you hear those two say "cheat"? Yeah, well, we ALL know they're going out and when they have these bickers, they always let it slip. But if you ask them about it, Gazel gives you a cold shoulder while Burn gets so mad he tries to set you on fire.

(A/N: Get it? You know, Gazel = Ice, Burn = Fire. No? Oh… okay then… I admit, that was lame…)

Gran: Wow, Cho Chan… I never knew you liked to gossip…

Cho Chan: I like being… **Dramatic Music** …in the know. **Takes off sunglasses**

Gran: **Thinks** _WTH? Where'd he get those? These people are just… strange…_

Gazel: Ow!

Gran, Aphrodi, Cho Chan and the rest of Fire Dragon: **Turns to Gazel**

Burn: **Stops arguing** Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry.

Gazel: **Tears up a bit** I'm f-fine…. My hand's just…

Burn: **Takes Gazel's hand; Kisses it**

Cho Chan and the rest of Fire Dragon except for Aphrodi: Awwwwwwwww!

Aphrodi: **Sighs** At least they stopped fighting.

Gazel: TE~RU~MI~KUN!

Aphrodi: Oh God….

Gazel: I'm so~rry for kissing you like that. **Pouts** I'm such a naughty boy.

Gran: **Thinks** _WTF? Never mind what I said before, they've changed a LOT. Since when does Gazel act like a kid?_

Burn: **Fake Cough**

Gazel: Huh? Oh! Haruya-ku~n. Sumimasen… I didn't mean it… **Hugs Burn**

Burn: It's all right. I'm sorry too. **Pats Gazel's hair**

Gazel: **Turns to Gran** Gran! I'm so glad you're here! **Hugs Gran**

Gran: -_-U **Pulls away from Gazel; ****Calls Hitomiko** Onee-san, could you book me the next flight home?

Hitomiko: What? Why? Aren't you enjoying your visit?

Gran: No. **Hangs up; turns to Burn and Gazel** Well, it was… nice seeing you guys. I'll be going now. **Leaves abruptly**

Aphrodi: WHAT? NO! You HAVE to stay! **Hugs Gran's knees** PLEASE! I can't take anymore of this!

Gran: **Walks away dragging Aphrodi who was still clinging****; Whispers **Now I remember why I told Midorikawa to remind me never to visit Burn and Gazel…

* * *

><p><strong>Message from Keira… again… : <strong>I'm so sorry if it isn't funny enough D: I have writer's block D: This story was really hard to write… I had to force it out of me. Sorry, I love the pair Fire Dragon, but I don't have it in me to write a fic about them D:

Please review! Tell me if you hate it; tell me if you love it. Flames are accepted with this short story. I **need** criticism on this one ^^ Thanks for reading!


	4. Inazuma Eleven Stick to the Script!

**Inazuma Eleven – Stick to the Script!**

**Message from Keira: **Hey, guys! Yey! It didn't take me so long to update this time :3 This short story is a GounejiXOtonashi or ShuuyaXHaruna fanfic. Okay, so this was inspired by my English class. (We're studying Romeo and Juliet. I love Romeo and Juliet!) I got inspired and wrote this. I think it turned out all right. But, as usual, you all get to decide that :D Have fun!

Cast: Otonashi Haruna, Kidou Yuuto and Gouenji Shuuya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before the start of soccer practice<strong>_

Otonashi: **Runs over to Kidou** Onii-chan! You'll never guess what we learned about in Literature! **Grinning**

Kidou: What is it, Haruna?

Otonashi: Romeo and Juliet! Isn't that cool? Oh, I love Shakespeare's plays!

Kidou and Haruna: **Continues talking about Shakespeare**

Gouenji: **Eavesdrops** _Otonashi likes… Shakespeare? I have an idea…_

_**Later than night, outside the Otonashi residence**_

Otonashi: **Reading Romeo and Juliet** O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet. **Sighs** _If only Gouenji-kun could play the part of Romeo… How romantic… _**Squeals**

Unknown Voice: **Softly** Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Otonashi: Eh? **Looks around** _Must be my imagination… _**Goes back to reading** Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee take all myself.

Unknown Voice: **Louder** I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized, henceforth I never will be Romeo.

Otonashi: EH? **Confused; Walks out to balcony **What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?

Unknown Voice: By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word.

Otonashi: **Looks down at where the voice came from** G-GOUENJI-KUN?

Gouneji: **Smiles** You're not sticking to the script, Otonashi-san.

Otonashi: **Blush** W-what are you doing?

Gouneji: **Starts to climb up to the balcony** Helping you with the play… **Leans closer to Otonashi**

Otonashi: **Blushes more** G-Gouenji-kun… **Closes eyes**

Kidou: HARUNA!

Gouneji and Otonashi: Eh? **Looks at each other then turns to face an angry Kidou**

Kidou: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GOUENJI? YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HELP HER WITH THE PLAY, **NOT** MAKE A MOVE ON HER! **Pulls Gouenji **You didn't even stick to the script!

Gouneji: **Falls** Crap. **Starts running** Uh… Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.

Kidou: That's better! **Runs after Gouenji **But you're still a dead man!

Otonashi: **Confused** W-what just happened?

* * *

><p>That's all! Sorry if it was too short. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a fan of GouenjiXHaruna. DON'T KILL ME! But I thought they were interesting to write about :D That's the reason why I had Kidou interrupt. ^^ Sorry… Please review and tell me about your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for your time ;)<p> 


End file.
